


Mariokart Marithon

by ANobodyYetASomebody



Series: Random Supercorp Fics [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Implied Smut, Military AU, Relationship(s), Surprise Reunion, it was just on the top of my head, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobodyYetASomebody/pseuds/ANobodyYetASomebody
Summary: Kara is in the military, Lena realizes there's only two weeks till she sees Kara again. Basically the process of their reunion.





	Mariokart Marithon

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Lena's POV. If you guys want, I will write it from Kara's too.

Nine months.

One week.

Four days.

That's how long it's been since Lena has been able to hold Kara in her arms, kiss her, or sleep next to her. And she knew that her wife wasn't going to be home for another two weeks, but the excitement of it all was hitting her like a freight train. She hadn't thought about it for a while, but after a meeting with the board that was almost unbearable to endure, she sat alone on her couch in her office and sipped on a drink. She thought about how Kara would help her relax after tough days. She would rub her shoulders, bring her food, let her nap, or do some not so appropriate things to help. She smiled at the thought of the last thing.

Lena missed it. How could she not. She loved it when Kara was there for her in any way. Even a simple text made her heart flutter and cheeks turn rosy. She finished the rest of her drink in one swallow and stood up, walking to her desk. She packed her stuff up and grabbed her jacket, which was Kara's favorite. She walked out of her office and stopped at the reception desk when she noticed Jess was still there.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Jess looked up from her computer and stopped typing some document.

"I'm working." Lena gave her a look and put one hand on her hip.

"It's eleven thirty at night. Why aren't you home?" Jess shrugged.

"My dad says that you shouldn't leave work until the boss does." Lena shook her head and waved her hand at Jess.

"Nonsense. Come on, go home." Jess stood up with a smile. "And don't ever stay this late again. Seven thirty is your new time limit." Jess walked up to Lena and stopped.

"Okay, Mrs. Luth- I mean Lena." Jess corrected when Lena raised her eyebrows. They both walked to the elevator and Lena pressed the button for the first floor. They stood in silence watching the number on the little screen on the top of the elevator drop.

"You know, I didn't mean to snoop, but I was scheduling a meeting with an investor when I saw something on the schedule." Lena looked at Jess and tilted her head slightly.

"Oh yeah?" Jess bit her lip and hesitated to go any further, but Lena's look made her continue.

"I saw that Kara was coming back in a couple of weeks." Lena smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Yeah, she is." Jess grinned.

"Any big plans for when she comes back?" Lena shrugged and the elevator dinged.

"Honestly, I just want to be with her at home. I don't want to do anything big." Lena said walking out. "I'll see you later Jess, have a good night." Jess nodded and left the building, Lena walking in the opposite direction to the side entrance where she texted her driver to meet her. She opened the door and smiled as she met Jake holding the door open for her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Luthor." She nodded and pointed to the passenger side of the car.

"Mind if I sit in the passenger seat this time?" He smiled and nodded.

"That's just fine." He opened the door and she slipped inside the car. He walked around the car and got in, starting it and putting on Lena's favorite radio station.

"So, Jake, how's the wife and kids?" She asked a few minutes into the ride.

"Good. Isabelle lost another tooth and Sam made all A's on his final report card, so I'm taking them to the arcade and then the zoo tomorrow, if I'm not needed of course." Lena shook her head.

"Nope, you are all good. I'm glad they are doing well. What about Jenna?" He grinned goofily.

"She's good. Just got promoted. When she told me, she was super excited, like a puppy." Lena gave her best smile but the analogy made her think of her own wife.

"That's great." Jake sense the slight change.

"How's Kara? Excited that she'll be home soon?" Lena nodded.

"Yeah, she's well. Worn out, but doing good." Jake made the final turn to the penthouse.

"Thank you, Jake. Have fun tomorrow." He nodded at her.

"Thank you, good night Mrs. Luthor." Lena got out of the car and went into her building. She made it up to her room and threw her stuff on the table, then she flopped down onto the couch. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Two weeks." She said, drifting off to sleep with Kara on her mind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know Alex. I know. I'll be there, I know it's important." Lena said while pulling orange juice out of her fridge.

"Good, because Maggie and I have some news to share and I really want you there. Everyone else will be." Lena nodded and poured two glasses of orange juice, turning and handing one to Alex.

"Okay." She sipped on her juice and leaned over the counter. Alex was sitting across from her at the island counter in the kitchen.

"So, Kara comes home in a week." Lena grinned and nodded.

"I know, I'm excited." Alex smiled.

"Me too. Do you have any plans for the day she gets back?" Lena smirked.

"None you probably want to know." Alex's face contorted in disgust.

"Ew, gross. I don't." Lena chuckled and checked her watch.

"Oh gosh, okay I have to go. I'll see you tonight." Lena said grabbing her jacket and purse before walking out of her house, leaving Alex at the bar. Alex gathered her things and left behind her, locking the door with her own key.

_Later that night._

"Lena!" Maggie said as she opened the door. "You made it just in time." Maggie pulled Lena in by the arm and took her stuff from her.

"For what?" She asked the shorter girl.

"We are having a Mario Kart Marathon and you are the only person here as qualified to beat Alex other than Kara." Maggie leaned in slightly. "And I really need her to lose tonight." Lena shook her head laughing.

"Ok, but if this gets you sex tonight, you owe me big time." Maggie beamed

"Deal. Now go win." When Lena walked into the living room, everyone cheered.

"Lena!" They all said at once. "Hey, get over here and beat Alex, she hasn't lost once tonight. It's her twenty fourth round." Winn said frantically. It clicked for Lena on why Maggie wanted her to win. They probably made a bet if Alex could win a certain amount in a row.

"Okay, hand me the remote." She accepted it from James as she sat down next to Alex. "Ready to lose, Danvers?" Alex scoffed as she picked her character.

"No way in hell, Lee." Lena picked her character and they started off. It took half a lap before she was way ahead of everyone else, but Alex was still close.

"Damn, not holding back at all Lena." Maggie said watching intently.

"Nope." Lena said concentrated. She was focused on the screen like it was her mission in life to win. It didn't take long for Lena to beat Alex. She ended up being half a lap ahead and Alex sat there with her mouth open in shock.

"It still amazes me at how good you are." Lena shrugged.

"It's all strategy." She looked around. "Does anyone else want to play?" Alex stopped anyone else from answering.

"Oh, hell no. We are having a rematch." Lena raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, but you will be embarrassed." Lena said turning to the screen again.

They had played five more rounds and Lena had won all of them. Alex had stood up at some point and was racing her from different spots in the room, as if it would matter. Lena just stayed on the couch.

"One more." Alex said. Lena held up one finger to Alex.

"One more, then I'm done." Alex smiled from her spot behind Lena. Lena turned to the TV again and Alex changed her character while Lena stayed the same.

They started on rainbow road and Lena started off well, but so did Alex. She was surprised at how well her sister in law was doing this round. She stayed next to Lena the whole time, the lead bouncing back and forth between the two. Then Alex threw a shell at her last second and passed her, winning the game. Lena's jaw nearly hit the floor as the whole room went silent. Lena subconsciously questioned how Alex had gotten so good all of the sudden, on rainbow road of all race tracks?

"Damn, you've gotten rusty since I've been gone." Lena froze. She knew that voice. But that voice was supposed to be home in a week. Everyone watched as Lena stood up and turned around slowly. She dropped the remote at what she saw.

There was Kara, clad in her military uniform. She was holding the other remote and smiling her bright sunny signature smile. Lena gasped and stared. She heard Maggie say something to Alex, but ignored it.

"Kara?" Kara nodded.

"Yeah, it's me baby." Lena felt a sudden wave of emotion hit her. She felt happy, relieved.

"Oh my god." Lena didn't walk around the couch, she jumped over it Charlie's angel's style and practically jumped on Kara, who caught her with ease. Lena let out a sob and she started to cry. Around her, everyone started to tear up, especially Alex.

"I missed you so much." Lena said in between sobs. Kara held her close and spoke into Lena's hair.

"I missed you too." Lena pulled back and kissed Kara roughly in a not so PG13 way, but nobody dare interrupted them. When they broke apart, Kara wiped away the tears on Lena's cheeks.

"Nice surprise?" Lena pulled Kara into another hug and Kara wrapped her arms around Lena.

"Yes." They stayed like that until Alex cleared her throat.

"Okay, okay. Separate you two, I need sister time." Lena laughed and pulled back, looking at Kara up and down. She shook her head.

"I don't think so Danvers." She leaned closer to Kara. "Take me home." She whispered. Kara noted how Lena's voice was an octave lower and filled with lust.

"Yeah, I think we are just going to go home. Thanks for helping with the surprise. See you tomorrow." Kara said already dragging Lena out of the door. Alex watched with a slack jaw.

"They just left." She said fake hurt. Maggie laughed.

"It's okay babe, I'm pretty sure it was them go home or into our bedroom." Alex closed her eyes tight.

"Ewww, gross Mags. No, just, god that's too far... but you're probably right." Maggie smiled and both girls turned to their friends, continuing the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lena woke up and sighed. _What a dream._ She thought. Then she felt arms wrap around her and she half jumped. She smiled and closed her eyes. Turning in her wife's arms, she watched as Kara slept. Then she leaned forward and kissed Kara, waking the girl up.

"Mmmm, good morning." She said when Lena pulled back. She opened her eyes. Lena stared at Kara's blue eyes and bit her lip. She reached out and touched Kara's face.

"So it wasn't a dream? You're home." Kara put her hand on Lena's and kissed it.

"I'm here." Kara said running her thumb along Lena's hand. Lena attempted to speak, but she couldn't. She decided actions were better than words and she surged forward, kissing Kara hard and passionately. Kara's hand found her jaw and she pushed herself half on top of Lena. She broke the kiss and looked into green orbs.

"I fucking missed you so much." She said reconnecting her lips with Lena's. Lena's heart rate sped up and she moaned when Kara took her lip in between her teeth, biting it and letting it go.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Lena said, pupils dilated. Kara gasped as her back hit the mattress and Lena was laying on top of her. She kissed Kara again, this time their tongues met and both moaned. Lena left Kara's lips and moved to her neck. Kara closed her eyes in pleasure as Lena sucked on Kara's pulse point, definitely leaving a hickey. Then Lena moved down her stomach, kissing Kara's abs, leaving marks there as well. Kara looked down at Lena when she got to her hips. Lena looked up and bit her lip.

"I'm going to show you just how much I missed you." Kara paused before nodding quickly.

"Yeah, okay." Lena smiled and all Kara could think was that Lena was going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Let me know how my writing is! I want feedback. Also, find me on tumblr, @ANobodyYetASomebody. I will try to write prompts if you ask for them.


End file.
